Tri-State City
Tri-State City is the largest city in the Federation of Everett and largest city on Earth, containing nearly 75 million citizens in the actual city and over 101 million in the metropolitan area. Tri-State City is located in New York state and is the capital city of the Federation of Everett. History Tri-State City formed through of dozens of municipalities joined together through massive development, immigration and migration, birth rates and later official re-designation into a single super metropolis. Two of its most populated centers include the former New York City and Everett City which joined in union as the New York-Everett MetroZone in 2020. New York City New York City was the most populous city in the Federation of Everett and the center of the New York metropolitan area, which is one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world. New York City had a significant impact on global commerce, finance, media, culture, art, fashion, research, education, and entertainment. As host of the United Nations Headquarters, it is also an important center for international affairs. The city was often referred to as New York City or the City of New York, to distinguish it from the state of New York, of which it is a part. Located on a large natural harbor on the Atlantic coast of the Northeastern Federation of Everett, New York City consists of five boroughs: The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. With a population of 16 million distributed over a land area of just 305 square miles in 2019, New York was the most densely populated major city in the Federation of Everett. As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. The New York metropolitan area's population is Everett's largest, estimated at 29 million people distributed over 6,720 square miles. The New York metropolitan area is part of a combined statistical area that contained 34 million people as of 2019 Census estimates, the largest combined statistical area in the Federation of Everett. New York traces its roots to the 1624 founding of New Amsterdam as a trading post by Dutch colonists. The city and its surrounds came under English control in 1664, and was renamed New York after King Charles II of England granted the lands to his brother, the Duke of York. New York served as the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790. It has been the country's largest city since 1790. Many districts and landmarks in New York City have become well known to outsiders. The Statue of Liberty greeted millions of immigrants as they came to America by ship in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Times Square, iconified as "The Crossroads of the World", is the brightly illuminated hub of the Broadway theater district, one of the world's busiest pedestrian intersections, and a major center of the world's entertainment industry. New York City's financial district, anchored by Wall Street in Lower Manhattan, vies with London as the financial capital of the world and is home to the New York Stock Exchange, the world's largest stock exchange by market capitalization. Manhattan's real estate market has become well known to the world as one of the most prized and expensive in the world. Numerous colleges and universities are located in New York, including Columbia University, New York University and Rockefeller University, which are ranked among the top 100 in the world. Everett City Everett City was a city located in New York State and the capital of the Federation of Everett. Everett City, finishing construction, became Everett's second largest city with room for expansion to become the largest city. As of 2019, Everett City grew to a population of 15 million with a metropolitan area of nearly 24 million. The city was inland with the closest water source being the Delaware River that separates New York from Pennsylvania. Everett City varies in landscape with sections similar to that of San Francisco's steep hills and roads to flat land area. A mountain stands in the southwest section of the city, along Interstate 84, standing at over 1,300 feet tall but still dwarfed by the city's skyscrapers. The mountain highway has parking points that overlook the western section of the city with Everett City International Airport in the far background. The mountain resides in Everett City Central Park, built around it. Everett City shared the responsibility of containing embassies and consulates of other nations with Washington DC. Everett City contained the embassies to the United Kingdom, United States, Israel, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Australia, Mexico, Egypt and India, all located in the Federal Center. Because Everett City is the nation's and America's first pre-planned metropolis, neighborhoods were not named until people began to move in. Over its massive development, Everett gained a large immigrant population forming diverse neighborhoods and boroughs and by 2020 formed a community nearly as diverse as its neighboring New York City. Everett city also became a center of new industry and economics in the Federation of Everett, containing many of the world's tallest skyscrapers, housing many major companies and corporations and became a large center for not just Everetti but global entertainment industries rivaling with Hollywood in the United States and India's Bollywood. Everett City's Finance Center grew by 2020 to become just as massive as New York City's financial district. By 2023 what was Everett City gained a stock market of its own, the EVSE or Everett Stock Exchange. New York-Everett MetroZone On May 20th 2020, New York City, growing to over 16 million people in the city itself and a metro area of over 29 million, joined with Everett City, which grew to over 15 million in the city and nearly 24 million in the metro area and created an economic and partnership, forming the New York-Everett MetroZone. The MetroZone lasted for nearly eight years before both cities officially merged, consuming hundreds of smaller cities and towns in the metropolitan areas and formed Tri-State City. Stretching from the southern end of Sullivan County, New York, across Orange and into Putnam County of New York and south through Rockland, Westchester, Bronx, Queens, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Staten Island and Nassau Counties of New York and east into Fairfield County, Connecticut and south consuming New Jersey's northern Sussex and all of Bergen, Passaic, Essex and Hudson Counties, Tri-State City's population struck over 72 million with a metro area of nearly 101 million. Infrastructure Tri-State City contains a massive amount of infrastructure using the latest in technological advancement and reconstruction of older dying New York City systems and varying amounts on new structures including super skyscrapers, bridges, tunnels, power grid lines, water systems, sewage systems and internet infrastructure. The most notable structure in Tri-State City is Stellar Center Spire, currently one of the tallest buildings in the world, at nearly 5,210 feet, nearly a mile in height. Utilities Tri-State City consumes more electricity, water and puts out more recyclables and compost garbage than many nations around the world, requiring three fusion power facilities and a series of water desalination and treatment plants in the Atlantic Ocean and over three dozen recycling centers to provide the services needed for the city to run. Three power facilities are located within the city. The Rockland Indian Power Fusion Center was constructed in 2018 over the former Indian Point Nuclear Facility. Rockland-Indian Point powers 28% of the city. North Everett City Fusion Generation Center located in the Hollywood District, built in 2006, generates 37% of the power for the city. Kings Island Fusion Center generates the rest of the power, built over the previous Kings Park Psychiatric Center in Long Island. Transportation Bridges, tunnels, sky-ways and interstates, subway, railway, monorail, airport and maglev transportation were contructed since the New York-Everett MetroZone era to free up the crowded streets. New technology is used throughout the city including sky-trams, sky-trains and hovercraft transportation systems. While the streets are crowded with pedestrians and private vehicles, space has been fairly clear in the north and western areas of the city. Former Everett City's initial construction and development planned for overcrowding, creating most streets with up to six or more lanes for traffic. The southern section of the city, former New York City, suffers from the worst of congestion and alternative routes have been built for nearly ten years since the establishment of the MetroZone. Underground streets and sky-ways were constructed throughout the southern and eastern zones of Tri-State City, spreading traffic flow through three levels of streets, all of which provide access into buildings as well as walkways for pedestrian traffic. The more frequent and by 2025, near 100% use of clean fuel vehicles allowing for the significant reduction in severe pollution that would result from the amount of traffic. All forms of public transportation use electric, hydrogren, solar, HES or fusion methods for fuel including trains, subways, taxi services, bus lines, sky-trams, sky-trains, hovercraft and monorails. Interstates including many underground and several sky-way highways were constructed to allow for the movement of ground traffic between Everett City and New York City during the MetroZone years, many of which were later modified to become expanded city streets has construction and development filled in space between the two cities. Several large over water bridges were built over the Hudson and Delaware Rivers to allow for traffic flow to free congestion on the few older bridges including the Tappan Zee Bridge which collapsed in 2023 and the George Washington Bridge, still the most used and congested bridge in Tri-State City and the Lincoln and Holland tunnels. New bridges and tunnels were built including the massive Adams Bridge, Spencer Bridge, Kennedy Bridge, Bush Bridge, Clinton Tunnel, Ford Tunnel and Carver Tunnel. Already containing the John F. Kennedy International Airport, LaGuardia International Airport, Everetti City International Airport, Newark-Liberty International Airport and neighboring and expanding Stewart International Airport, Tri-State City constructed a sixth airport to free airline congestion, the Garcia-Harris International Airport, located in Rockland Borough, formerly Rockland County, New York. Air traffic regulations required to use of VTOL aircraft for passenger airliners to free space on landing strips and runways and the requirement for Boeing 797 and later other spaceliner aircraft to be used to clear air traffic over the city. During the 2020's sky transportation became a new and more frequently used form of transportation in the city. Initially, anti-grav hovercraft trains were first added in 2022 to aid in clearing subway congestion which were followed by sky-trams to clear bus congestion and sky-trains to clear railway congestion. Government The city government function like any other with a mayor and advisors but with an added joint city council and a borough senate. Each of the 17 boroughs elect during city elections a representative for the city Senate, small legislative branch for the city who works along with the joint city council, a council of city officials representing departments in the city from both the New York City and Everett City sectors (North and South). This legislative body votes on ordinances and regulations which are passed the executive power of the city government, the mayor and his advisors. Everett City was the Federation of Everett's national capital and this was passed on the the New York-Everett MetroZone and later to Tri-State City. The Capitol Building, Presidential Manor, government offices, the Pentastar and Judicial Hall hold all of the major federal government departments. The Presidential Manor is home to the President of the Federation of Everett, located in Federal Center. The executive branch performs its daily duties in the Presidential Manor. Up the street on Federal Boulevard is the Capitol Building, a large central hub for the executive federal departments and contains many but not all of the departments including the Departments of Education, Health, Development, Commerce and Agriculture. Judicial Hall is located further northwest up the street, containing the Judicial branch of the government. The new Pentagon, the Pentastar, houses the Department of Defense and civilian military branches and offices. The Pentastar is only walking distance from the Everett City International Airport, located in the neighborhood of Sparrowbush in the Orange Borough. Boroughs Tri-State City contains 17 boroughs. *Bergen *Bronx *Brooklyn *Essex *Fairfield *Hudson *Manhattan *Nassau *Orange *Passaic *Putnam *Queens *Rockland *Staten Island *Sullivan *Sussex *Westchester Neighborhoods There are hundreds of neighborhoods within Tri-State City. Some notable neighborhoods include Finance Center North (formerly Everett City's Finance Center), Federal District, Finance Center South (formerly New York City's Financial District), Midtown (also known as Times Square), Midtown East (which houses the United Nations and one of the NATO headquarters) and Hollywood District (located north of former Everett City). Category:Everett (FWNG) Category:Settlements